pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca (Johto)
Bianca is a character in Pokémon Heroes. Appearance Bianca is a tall fair-skinned, short-haired girl. Her hair is reddish-brown. She wears a white artist's hat on her head, a short green shirt with a white skirt, as well as black socks and pink shoes. Personality She is a calm minded girl. She is loyal and has strong emotions of camaraderie for Latias and Latios as shown in the movie Pokémon Heroes. Biography She is the granddaughter of the curator of the Alto Mare museum, Lorenzo, are descendants of the family (possibly of the elderly couple mentioned in the 'fairy-tale') that have been secured the secrecy of the Secret Garden, the Soul Dew, the "DMA", and understandably the legendary Pokémon. They have known Latias and Latios since they were young. Due to their close friendship, she is also the person that Latias chooses to transform into. The only way to distinguish the two is that Bianca always wears a hat, while Latias does not. Like her grandfather, Bianca is very serious about the responsibility of being a securer. Bianca seems to be an artist: when Ash first saw her, not Latias, she was sketching in the museum. After helping save Alto Mare, she ran to Ash, who was leaving, and kissed him and gave him a picture. However, it is unknown if it was either Latias in disguise or the real Bianca who really kissed Ash, although it is most likely Latias who did it, because the Bianca who kissed him wasn't wearing a hat. However, this is debatable as the Bianca who had been sketching had left her hat at the easel. Pokémon Befriended Trivia *She is slightly taller than Ash, although they could be of the same age. *Many features about the history and background of her clan, Latias and Latios, and relations with Alto Mare are unknown. **It is likely that Bianca and Lorenzo are direct descendants of the old couple seen in the "folklore". **The reason why only a particular clan progeny are allowed to keep contact with the race of Latias and Latios after the incident told in the fairy tale have not been revealed. **Only two of clan members appear and there is no other information about the other members. **In the Japanese version, she calls her grandfather with a title which is rather too formal than the usual way, and from the fact that there were not any presence of other family members including Bianca's parents seen, Bianca and Lorenzo may or may not be direct relatives. **It is also not described how the usages of the "Soul Dew" with functions beyond human understanding was established, including the system of DMA (possibly with helps from Latios and Latias). *Ash is the only person who knows who came to see him off due to the differences in body temperatures between Humans and Pokémon. *Ash strongly believed that it was Bianca who came to see him off when he leaves Alto Mare. This was possibly because he had presumably finished his farewell with Latias beforehand. *The title of the background music during the kiss scene is "Canon", same as Bianca's name in Japanese. *Her design strongly resembles that of Mami, the heroine from Esper Mami. *Her name in Japanese seems to be based on Canon (music), but another idea claims that it maybe from 花音 Kanon, means Sound of flower. Gallery Kiss.png|Bianca or Latias disguising as Bianca kissing Ash Bianca's Drawing.png|Bianca's drawing of Ash and Pikachu Category:Pokémon movie characters